Knock knock knocking on Heaven's Door
by TheUsagi1995
Summary: 1-shot. Coda S12E09 "First Blood" What happens when Sam and Dean die in their cells? Where have they gone? Hell? Purgatory? Or did they finally found themselves where they belong? This is a story about the time the brothers spend dead. They are in Heaven and it's a familiar place as well. Mentions of: Feelings, chick-flick moments, music, non explicit sex and fireworks... Wincest.


_**A/N! Hello to you all! So, here is yet another coda to S12E09 "First Blood." Thiis one takes place during the the brothers are dead. There are a lot of feelings in this one and even though I really enjoyed writing it, I hope that you will enjoy reading it as well.**_ _ **Special thanks to my beta reader Geekyfangirl131, for helping me out and checking the story! I wouldn't be posting it without her!**_  
 _ **Thank you all, for taking the time to read it! :) A/N!**_

* * *

 _ **FULL SUMMARY:**_

 _ **What happens when Sam and Dean die in their cells? Where do you think they went this time? In Hell? Purgatory? Or did they finally found themselves where they belonged? This is a story about the time the brothers spend dead. They are in Heaven, yes Heaven, and it's a familiar place as well... Lots of feelings, maybe chick-flick moments, beer, music and fireworks...**_

* * *

 _ **WARNINGS!**_

 _ **1)Spoilers for season 12.**_

 _ **2)Spoilers for Season 12 episode 09, "First Blood."**_

 _ **3)Established Relationship.**_

 _ **4)Established Sam/Dean (Wincest)**_

 _ **5)Mentions of Season 5 Episode 18**_

 _ **6)Mentions of Season 2 Episode 4**_

 _ **7)Mentions of Dead characters**_

* * *

 _ **I do not own Supernatural, or any of its characters. The story is written for fun, no money are made by it.**_

 _ **So,off wego!**_

* * *

 ** _"Knock knock knocking on Heaven's Door..."_**

Dean looked down at his hands and sighed, knowing that any minute now he would die. Freaking die, alone in that cold, colourless, God-damned cell. Of course, the green eyed hunter knew it was only temporary, at least for now, for he would really have to die at the end of that very same day, right as the clock would be striking twelve in the midnight. To him, this whole thing, with Billie returning to claim her prize at midnight, sounded as a Cinderella-like story. But Dean couldn't bring himself to laugh about it, like he would normally would have done.

* * *

Because, after all this time in that cell, he had lost himself. Then again, one would say that forty five days were not many, others had endured far worse punishments than this one. But for Dean it was unbearable, and the hunter knew he had lost himself, his sense of humor, his cheerfulness, his ability to remain stoic and unbreakable in most situations... They had all left him, they had somehow been sucked out off from him, drained out of him, one would say.

* * *

Sucked out of him they all were, leaving him empty and emotionless, cold and shallow, an empty shell of what he once used to be, a shadow of himself and nothing more. Sucked out by those four walls, sucked out by the endless silence which had been surrounding him for more than forty days now. And along with his emotions, drained was also the color from his face, leaving it hard and ashen-cold, faded was also, the brightness of his emerald green eyes, eyes which, according to Sam, could shine brighter than the best gems this sad world had to offer.

* * *

So, there, on the thin mattress sat Dean, or well, a shadow of him, with his elbows resting on his knees and his empty, lifeless eyes, fixed on the floor. There he sat, waiting for death to come and set him free. And the phrase was quite literal, because as soon as the FBI agents were to find him dead, they would transfer him to the morgue, and from there, Dean along with Sam, would finally, manage to escape the prison. He wasn't afraid to die, not really. What he was afraid however, was where he would find himself as soon as he would bite the dust. Would he be send to Hell? Or maybe Purgatory...

* * *

The hunter sighed again and thought that Purgatory wasn't all that bad, he could meet up with Benny there. Yeah, that wasn't bad at all... Inhaling, Dean started getting up from the old bed, but found out his legs wouldn't obey his wishes. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and his eyes widened instinctively, as his body started going numb. Dean had died many times, but this time he felt different, he felt his body going into shock from the intense pain which was spreading across his chest, and then he felt adrenaline running through his veins, as his body was trying to protect itself.

* * *

Dean fell down on the cold, concrete floor, feeling his back touching the foot of the bed. He tried to breathe, but failed completely and black spots appeared before his eyes. And in the deafening silence, Dean could hear his own slowing heartbeat in his ears, could hear his own breathing, as it tried to get out of his system and then back in, but ended up sounding like a wheezing. Clenching his fingers into a fist, Dean raised his eyes to the ceiling, feeling his hands and feet going cold as his heart wasn't capable of sending the blood to all the corners of his body.

* * *

Feeling his body going colder, the green eyed man thought about what was waiting for him. The fires of Hell were glowing before his blurry green eyes, but as he managed to move past them, Dean saw Sam's face, with a warm smile all over it... "Sammy..." Dean somehow managed to utter in between his teeth as everything around him went black. And in the next cell, Sam was experiencing the same inevitable agony, as his body was shutting down rapidly and was not his own to command.

* * *

Strange thing it was, how despite the fact that Sam had, much like Dean, died many times, he still was filled with agony and fear. The younger man felt his eyes closing and let them fall close, thinking not of Lucifer, or the Cage, in which he knew he would end up, but of his beloved brother instead. "Dean..." Sam whispered, and a pair of shining emerald green eyes appeared before Sam's own eyes. Green eyes, yes, that was their color, Sam could remember what the color green looked like, at long last. He was glad, that that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Dean didn't dare to move. He was lying on the ground, of that he was sure, but he did not dare to open his eyes, for he didn't want to see Alistair standing before him, ready to torture him. So, he stayed still. But it was weird, because he could hear no screams, no chains been forcibly pulled and cut, no hooks carving on bones, not anything. And for all he could tell, the ground underneath him was cold, as if he was lying on fresh grass. And yet, Dean refused to open his eyes, for what could have been hours. Eventually he did open them, gasping in surprise when his green eyes were not meant were fiery pits or dreadful hooks, but an endless starry sky.

* * *

Inhaling deeply, the older hunter felt cold air, which carried the scent of fresh grass and moisturized soil entering his lungs. Exhaling slowly, as though he was afraid to do so, Dean finally dared to get up on his feet and looked around him in awe. He wasn't neither in Purgatory, nor in Hell. In fact, he was in the last place he could ever expect himself to be. He was in... "Heaven?" The green eyed hunter muttered, voice barely audible. "I'm in... Heaven?" He asked himself, bothering to check what was behind him, on eye level this time. Gasping soundly, Dean's eyes flew open, for right behind him, was parked his beloved Impala.

* * *

Dean blinked at least five times, to make sure he wasn't dreaming or worse, that he wasn't hallucinating. When nothing disappeared, the green eyed hunter reached his car, which was parked on the right side of a seemingly endless road. "I've been here before..." Dean muttered, noticing that that was the exact same spot he and Sam had been standing in the 4th of July 1996, throwing dozens of fireworks, coloring the night sky.

* * *

But Dean had been there one more more time after that, when he had found himself in Heaven. Back then however, a younger version of his brother was there with him. But now... Now Dean was alone, in the middle of the night, standing next to his car, but having no keys so as to get into it. So... Things hadn't changed since then, had they? Not for Dean as it would seem, whose Heaven had always been and would always be, Sam and the few, thus treasured, carefree and happy memories they had spent together. But Sam, was nowhere to be seen. And Dean didn't know what to do, didn't know if Sam was on his own Heaven, or in...

* * *

"No, no he is not in Hell... He is with Jess, at Stanford... He's... in a Hallowing dinner table with some family... He's with the vet and her dog..." But Dean's voice fainted, as tears blurred his vision. Sam was somewhere else, because Dean's heaven may be Sam, but Sam's Heaven was not Dean, it had never been him. Not back then, when the two hunters had killed them, not now, not ever. Dean's heart sank at the thought and he shut his eyes, resting his forearms on the hood of his car, turning his back on the road as he did so.

* * *

Not a minute later however, the hunter heard footsteps getting closer to him and every muscle of his body tensed, getting ready to fight whatever threat, because Dean had forgotten where he was. Moving a few steps down the road, Dean saw a tall, thin figure moving closer to him and his eyes widened for yet another time, as they beheld the figure taking step after step towards him. Those steps were heavy and noisy, breaking the silence... And as the wind blew, Dean saw the smile he had come to love, accompanied by those astonishing puppy dog hazel eyes... "S-Sam?" Dean whispered, not trusting his voice.

* * *

"Dean..." The younger man replied in an equally small, unsure voice. "What... How..." "I... I don't know Dean... I thought I would be in Hell, with Lucifer in the Cage, but I woke up in the middle of the road." Sam muttered, waving his head towards the direction from which he had come. "And for you I get it, but for me to be here and not with Lucifer-" But suddenly, Sam's voice fainted and his eyes flew open, as his brother lunched himself on him, forcing his breath out of his lungs. And in less than a blink of an eye, Dean's hands were around Sam's shoulders, holding him like a vice.

* * *

Sam was stunned for a few moments, as his mind seemed to have blanked from the sudden movement. But the next second, his own hands were around Dean's shoulders and his face buried in the crook of his neck. God, he couldn't believe this was real... This... This couldn't be real. But Sam was too tired to care, he was too hurt and starved and scared, so he just stayed there, clenching on Dean for what could have been hours. Sam could feel his brother shaking as he held him, as he was holding on to him, so he gently moved them towards the hood of the car, without letting go of Dean.

* * *

"We... Um, we are dead, I guess." The green eyed hunter eventually murmured, pushing Sam just a few inches away, so as to be able to look at him in the eyes. "Yeah... And this is... This is where we threw fireworks the 4th of July 1996." Sam said, and Dean noticed it was a statement, not a question. "Yeah, it's that exact night Sam, and I woke up here, freezing from the cold." Dean replied and his brother narrowed his eyes. "You tried entering the car?" "Does this freaking thing I'm wearing seem to have pockets Sammy?" The older man said, his lips forming a weak smile. God, he hadn't smiled in so long that the motion almost hurt. "You tried opening the door?" Sam asked, extending his hand, grabbing the handle, and pushing it.

* * *

And just like that, the door opened, and the brothers looked at one another before getting inside the car, taking their usual seats, Dean behind the wheel and Sam next to him, on the passenger's seat. "Oh baby..." The green eyed hunter said, letting his eyes flutter close as his fingers were running all over the length of the wheel, as well as the back of the seat. Sam made no comment on the matter, for he had also closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time in weeks, letting the heat surround him. This place was worm, and familiar and beloved for them both. It was their home.

* * *

"How did you know it would be open? I always lock the car." "Dean, this is Heaven, some things are simpler here, I suppose. I just wanted it to be unlocked and unlocked it was." Sam said, but Dean's face frowned. "Baby, don't listen to this savage, he knows nothing of how to speak to a lady." He said and Sam couldn't help but smile at the sound of those words and cast his puppy dog eyes on the car and then on Dean, who froze on the spot, unable to utter a word, for he was allured by those eyes. "Well, you'll learn at some point geek boy." Dean finally said, voice low.

* * *

"I found you..." Sam whispered, after a long while, during which no words were uttered. "What? What do you mean you found me?" "I woke up in the middle of the road, like I said." "Okay..." Dean said, turning around so as to face his brother. But Sam's shadowed face frowned deeply and his hand twitched, making Dean take his trembling hand in his own. "Go on, Sammy." Dean encouraged and Sam nodded his head, swallowing hard. "I got on my feet and started walking down the road. It was empty at first, with just a lamp or two, to illuminate it. But as I walked... I met Jess. Standing there, young, untouched by the passing of time, smiling. She offered me her hand, she even wore the ring I had bought for her." Sam uttered and Dean felt his gut twitching.

* * *

"She said that I had changed... God Dean her voice, I had forgotten her voice..." Sam confessed and the other hunter could do nothing but bite his lip. "But then she said it was fine, that she still loved me, that she still wanted me to join her, even for a little while." Here, Sam paused and Dean opened his mouth to speak. Sam however, wouldn't let him. "But I... Walked away, Dean I left her standing there, in the middle of the road." "Sam..." Dean tried again, only to be interrupted for yet another time.

* * *

"I kept walking, and further along my path, I met Sara. She... She said I shouldn't be in Heaven, that I should be thrown in Hell by Crowly himself, since I was the one who couldn't protect her..." The younger man swallowed a sob at that point and Dean spoke up, needing to get through to Sam. "Sam no, you know that something like that is not what you deserve! Besides, what makes you think she was even real?" The green eyed man questioned, turning his face to his side so as to face his brother. "She was real Dean, I'm sure of it. Then, she yelled I should leave... Her voice was sharp and filled with anger..." At that point, Sam pressed his hand on his face and fell silent.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault Sammy... It wasn't your fault baby boy..." Dean assured the younger man, who waved his hand in refusal, but started talking yet again. "So I left, I walked as far away from her as my legs could take me. So once again I walked and walked, until I met Kevin and Charlie..." Sam whispered, as shivers started running down his spine. "They asked about you, if you were alright and why was I there." "And what did you answer them?" Dean dared to ask.

* * *

"I briefly filled them in and said you were probably dead as well. They said I should go on, that I should find what I was really looking for. That I should find my own Heaven, one place, not many, like all those places we saw when we had been sent here together." Sam said, letting his voice trail off. "Charlie also said that she will always calls us family... And Kevin agreed, urging me to move on, because, like Charlie said, there are many paths for me to thread, but somewhere down the road, I would find what I truly desire." Sam continued and turned his face towards the window.

* * *

Silence then fell in the car, and Dean couldn't find anything to say to what his brother had just said. "So, I just kept on walking. I walked and walked and walked, but... There was no end in sight, just this endless road, going ever on." The younger hunter said, breath quickening. "Sam, hey, look at me-" "So, then I started thinking I was in Hell and that everything I had seen, was a game Lucifer was playing. After all, he did say, that this wasn't over." "No Sam, you're never going back there." Dean declared, grabbing his brother by the shoulder, shifting him on the seat, so that Sam would have his hazel eyes on him.

* * *

"I think I stumbled on something, maybe my own feet, and I fell, face down, on the road." "Sammy-" "But then, then a figure appeared before me. At first, I thought it was Bobby, for the figure was a man's and he offered me his hand." Sam's voice was now low and unsure, as though he was talking about a dream he had, or an illusion. "But it wasn't him Dean, it wasn't him." The green eyed man was sitting next to his brother, but was frozen on the spot, unable to believe what his brother was telling him. "It was..." "Dad?" Dean questioned the younger man, and Sam could only nod his head. "He pulled me back on my feet and... He was the same like the last time we had seen him." Sam whispered, tears running down his face anew.

* * *

"Did he say anything?" Dean said, voice hoarse from trying to hold back his own tears. "He said, I should keep on going. He said... That he was glad that we got to meet mom, even though this meant she wasn't with him anymore." Sam managed to say, biting his lip hard. "Anything else?" Dean asked and Sam raised his eyes and met shiny emerald ones, filled with sadness, tears, eyes filled with a strange, deep happiness, eyes alive, for the first time ever since Dean had been thrown into that cell. Alive, yes, they were so very alive... "He said... No father could ever have better sons." Sam said, voice overflowed with honesty, underlining the word 'sons'.

* * *

Both men stayed silent after that, and only when Dean lashed out his hand, gripping the door handle hard enough so as to break it, did Sam speak again, voice low, sad. "There's no point, he's gone, back to our old house, which is his Heaven." But Dean got out of the car nonetheless, needing the cold air to clear his head. Not a minute later Sam was standing next to him, leaning on the hood of the car. "I am glad he's in Heaven after so many years in Hell." Dean said, speaking gently, in a low voice. "And I'm... So glad you're here too Sam. I have never been happier in my life." Dean continued, turning his face towards Sam, making him gasp as he beheld those green orbs, shining brighter than emeralds, under the starlight.

* * *

Sam then nodded his head and lean forwards, his lips ghosting over Dean's, not touching them yet though. "So I kept going... I carried on, because I knew where I wanted to be. I had finally, chosen my own Heaven, Dean." Sam whispered, covering the few inches which were keeping them apart. And there, in their own Heaven, under the starry sky, they kissed, kissed with passion, so much passion and so much need... With so much despair... And Dean felt sparkles, freaking sparkles, on every corner of his body, which was coming alive in more ways than one, because yes, they were dead, but Dean... Dean had never felt more alive.

* * *

"Sammy..." The green eyed man said as he moved his lips along the length of his brother's long, fine neck... "Oh, Sammy..." Dean whispered, over and over, as he pushed Sam's back on the hood of the Impala, lying kiss after kiss wherever he could think. He kissed Sam, who was soon moaning lowly, deep in his throat, with kisses hungry, yet gentle, a sign that he wanted, needed, to kiss every corner of Sam's body, worship every scar, every wound, let his callused hands roam over every curve, over every edge. A sign that he wanted to open Sam up with his fingers and then bury his member deep inside him.

* * *

A sign that he wanted to claim him as his own, wanted to come inside him, he wanted to feel his orgasm building up, feel it, taking him higher and higher, until he was on the verge of Death from the pleasure. And then, he wanted to come, come deep inside Sam, shoot every last bit of cum he had inside him. He wanted to feel like dying and returning to life while making love to him. And he knew he could experience that feeling. Sam, and only Sam, could make him feel this way, that he knew for sure.

* * *

So yes, he wanted to make love to him, make him his, and then let Sam do the same for him, let him bury himself deep inside Dean, feel that feeling, of almost dying and then returning to life again, all from the pleasure, the longing, the passion, the love. For such was their love, stormy and hard on the edges, yet gentle on the inside, true and everlasting, carved deep inside them, so as to never fade. And fade, it really could not, for there on Heaven, on the hood of their car Dean made love to Sam, with Sam, just like he did down on Earth, because Sam belonged to him, and he belonged to Sam, no matter where they were. And if they were truly sharing a Heaven, which seemed to be the case, then for the first time in forever, Dean was feeling free.

* * *

Truly and utterly free, of all the guilt which had always been in the back of his mind, telling him he was a sinful man who was craving for the ever forbidden. Truly and utterly free, of his guilt about having failed his father and having caused his death, because his father loved him, loved both of his sons. Truly and utterly free, of all sorts of bonds, for no man-made cell, no Hellish Pit could now imprison him. And as a free man, he made love to Sam, there on the hood of the car, made love to him in the exact way he wanted to.

* * *

Dean kissed him, over and over, he worshiped his every scar, his every wound, he took him with him, until Sam was feeling as though he was dying. And as Sam came, shooting hot cum all over Dean's hand as well as both of their stomachs, he cried Dean's name for all Heaven to hear and he knew, he had been born again. And then, Dean came inside Sam, emptying every last drop of cum in him, shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, which burned his insides and made him unable to hear, see, or feel, anything else except from Sam.

* * *

Only when they were able to breathe deeply again, did Dean released his brother from his embrace, letting him get them back inside the car. He let Sam take the lead, and lay him on the backseat of the Impala, for now it was Sam's turn to worship Dean's body, to kiss him more times than he could count, to open him up and bury himself inside him. And when Sam came inside Dean, he could understand that feeling Dean was trying to describe. But there were no words for it, not really, so Sam showed Dean that he was feeling the same utter pleasure as he did, that he had gone to the edge and had been pulled back from it, in the best way possible... If only he could die like that when Billie would come for them... Oh, if only...

* * *

"So..." Dean whispered after they had both come down from their second orgasm, "...Is this my Heaven, or yours?" Sam smiled at the sound of those words and rested his weight on his forearms, so as not to crush Dean, who was lying underneath him in the backseat of the Impala. "It's our, Heaven." He said locking his eyes with the ones of his brother. "What is it that you would like to have now?" The younger man questioned and Dean answered at once. "Some music in the background and some beer." No sooner had the last syllable escaped Dean's mouth, that the radio started playing and two bottles of beer were lying on the front seat.

* * *

"Wow... Talk about fast service..." Dean said chuckling. "So what, we're like some kind of soulmates?" The older man asked as he and Sam got themselves into a sitting position and started getting dressed. "I guess we are." Was the only thing Sam could answer to his brother. "And what does that mean? I mean what is a soulmate to begin with?" Sam stayed silent for a long while and only spoke again after the brothers had gotten dressed and were out of the car once again, their lower halves leaning on the hood, bottle of beer in hand.

* * *

"A soulmate... Well, it's like a best friend, but more, it's the one person in the world that knows you, better than anyone else..." Here, Sam's voice fainted, and Dean's mind traveled to the past... 'I know you Dean! Better than anyone else in the entire world, because I've been following you around my entire life!' And as Sam spoke again, Dean's eyes filled with tears. "...It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself." The younger man uttered, voice low, but steady. "How?" Dean dare to ask. "Because they inspire you." Sam replied.

* * *

And for one more time, Dean's mind was flooded with memories... "Why did you call the cops Dean, we could have gotten in trouble!" "Yes we could Sam, but we didn't, besides, that man was beating up his wife. Someone had to do something about it. Now she'll find a lawyer and have some protection." Dean had answered and less than one year later, Sam had decided what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to become a lawyer.

* * *

"A soulmate is someone who..." Sam started to say, only to pause and turn his face towards Dean. "Who you carry with you forever." He said, swallowing hard. "It's the one person, who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would." Sam continued and Dean's green eyes widened... ' You know, maybe that's what the demon is doing, pushing us, finding ways to break us...' 'Sam, we don't know what the demon wants okay? Quit worrying about it.' Dean had always believed in Sam...

* * *

And Sam had always believed in him... 'Isn't taking me with you a bad idea?' 'Cas and Bobby think so, I'm not so sure Dean.' 'Well, they're right, cause that's either a trap to make me say 'yes', or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway.' 'No you won't. You'll make the right choice.' Sam had answered shrugging. 'You know, if tables were turned, I'd let you rot in here.' 'Well, I'm not that smart.' 'I don't get it Sam, why are you doing this?' 'Because... You're my big brother.' Sam had said, voice low, hurt, but truthful.

* * *

"And no matter what happens..." Sam muttered, bringing Dean to the present, "...You'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that." The younger man said, locking his eyes with Dean's, while letting his palm rest over the older man's heart. Dean leaned into the touch and sighed bitterly. They stayed silent after that, letting their eyes take in, the beautiful night sky, which was hanging over their heads. And Dean knew Sam had been telling the truth, even though he was sure those were not words Sam had come up with.

* * *

Dean had heard those words before, but at that moment he didn't care where it was that he had heard them. They were true, so very true and Dean's heart was beating faster with every passing second. "I... Dean I...I need you to let me be the one who will go with Billie-" "No Sam-" "Dean please-" "We will talk about it when the time comes, not now, not here." Dean declared, while running his fingers through Sam's hair. "But-" "No, no buts Sammy. We will talk about that when we have to, but not a moment sooner and certainly, not here. I want this place to be ours, filled with happy memories." Dean said, leaving no room for an argument.

* * *

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but closed it without saying a word. They needed to talk about the deal they had made with Billie. They needed to decide who would be the one... They needed to... "Still want to throw some fireworks Sammy?" Dean asked, lips turning into an honest smile. Sam eyed his brother for a whole minute, but then a strange feeling emerged from the depths of his soul and washed his insides, cleared his head. He was feeling like that night of the 4th of July 1996. Lighter, innocent, happy, and above all else, loved, he felt so loved by Dean that he was sure he could fill an ocean and it still wouldn't be enough.

* * *

"Hell yes Dean, hell yes!" Replied the younger man, smiling back at Dean as the older man opened the trunk of the car, getting out and placing on Sam's feet, a huge box filled with fireworks. "Man, I feel like a Trickster, you know that?" Dean said, eyes bright as they were looking at his brother. Sam turned his sleeve upwards exposing a zippo he had hidden in the inside of his sleeve. "Where the Hell did you find that?" Dean exclaimed, grabbing the lighter from within Sam's grasp. "That was dad's favorite lighter." The green eyed man muttered, swallowing hard.

* * *

"I know it, he gave it to me, when he helped me up. Guess now he does allow us to do something like that, right?" Sam said, getting closer to his brother. Dean inhaled deeply and nodded his head. "So, are we going to fire them, or what?" Sam said all of a sudden, grabbing the hand-made fireworks from the box. Dean lit his own, which blew coloring the sly green, and then it was Sam's turn, his firework was red. The two brothers looked at one another and were both remembering that night, all those years ago. "Fire them all!" Sam then said, with a childlike enthusiasm, and moved forwards, lighting up all the fireworks at once.

* * *

Returning to Dean's side, Sam smiled at him and then took him by the hand. And as the sky was torn in half, and was colored in every color imaginable, Gun's N' Roses' 'Knock Knock Knocking on Heaven's door' filled the air. And so, there they were, Sam and Dean, under the colored sky, there they were, singing along, singing 'Knock Knock Knocking on Heaven's door'. There they were, as the night was turned into day, holding hands, dancing with slow steps, their faces only inches apart, their eyes filled with tears. Were they tears of joy or sadness for what was yet to come, they didn't know. But they didn't care at that moment.

* * *

"Knock Knock Knocking on Heaven's Door..."

"Knock Knock Knocking on Heaven's Door..."

"Knock Knock Knocking on Heaven's Door..."

They sang together, and kept their eyes fixed on one another. And as they moved, slowly and tenderly, the fireworks kept coloring the sky, for they were endless... So, there they were, in their own Heaven, together.

* * *

And there they stayed, under the enlightened sky, dancing, singing... Neither of them knew how long they had been dancing together, freaking dancing, like some kind of chick-flick film... But neither of them could care. No, they didn't care, for that was their own Paradise. Overflowed by their love for one another, with their beloved Impala, beers and fireworks. Yes, that was the perfect Heaven. And when they woke up, when Sam and Dean found themselves back on Earth, in that morgue, they knew they had to run. They had to run like Hell. And most likely, at the end of the day, one of them would be, in Hell.

* * *

But now, there was this thin ray of hope in their hearts, that one of them might end up not in Hell, but in Heaven. And so they started running, knowing deep in their hearts, that behind Heaven's door, waited their car, awesome music, and beer. They started running, knowing deep in their hearts, that their love was true, and that one day, some day, far from this one, they would see each other again, there, in their own Heaven, which was waiting for them, to knock on its door.

* * *

Mama, take this badge off of me  
I can't use it anymore.

It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore.  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

* * *

 _ **A/N! So, here it**_ _ **So, here it ends! Please tell me what you think if you want!**_

 _ **Song: Knock Knock knocking on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Band: Gun's N' Roses**_

 _ **Year of Release: 1990**_

 _ **Album: Days of Thunder**_

* * *

 _ **Song/Speech: What's a soulmate?**_

 _ **From: Dawson's Creek**_

 _ **Series/Season 6, Episode 23 &24 : "All Good things must come to an end..."**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

 _ **If you liked this, I plan on writing more stories about the episodes of Season 12, but I won't be in time most of the times, due to my studies... But there will be more stories, should you want to read them!**_

* * *

 _ **So, until next time,**_

 _ **Love you all,**_

 _ **Usagi!**_


End file.
